


These Wicked Games That We Play

by kimmins



Series: Love on My Fingers, Lust on My Tongue [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: D/s themes, DrummerWolf, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: It just might be that they liked to challenge each other to increasingly more intense sexual feats.





	These Wicked Games That We Play

**Author's Note:**

> The next NSFW Prompt from tumblr:  
> Muse A(Martin) determines to prove that they can make Muse B(Amanda) cum without penetration.

He wasn’t quite sure how he got her to agree. It might have been the few beers she’d had. It might have been the fact they they were alone for the first time in what felt like forever. Or it just might be that they liked to challenge each other to increasingly more intense sexual feats.

 

But however he’d done it, he was more than a little proud of the mewling mess he’d turned his Drummer into over the course of the night. And she hadn’t called it quits yet, so he’d kept going, determined to get her to come without putting a single thing inside her no matter how much she begged for it.

 

Right now though, he was giving her a well deserved break.

 

His head was resting on her left thigh and every once in awhile he’d press a kiss to the skin there. He’d pulled her right leg over his shoulder during his earlier feast and at some point she had slid her foot up his back to press into his shoulder. It was still there as she rested, which gave him one hell of view as he lightly traced the Project Incubus symbol over the soft skin and spattering of bruises forming on her thighs.

 

They were working on claiming “Incubus” as their thing, stealing the power Blackwing had over the word and making it their own.

 

Martin wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d been a little upset when his Drummer had said it the first time. Being called Incubus never sat well with him and hearing the word pass her pretty lips had been a shock. Especially considering that when she’d said it he’d been feedin’ on her while she’d been clawing at his back and twitching like mad around his cock.  It had ruined the night and left him in a rather vulnerable state. But she gave him space and didn’t try to push the issue until he was ready to talk about it. Not that it didn’t make the rest of the week awkward for everyone in the van.

 

But they’d worked through it and now here he was tracing that cursed symbol on the skin of the woman he loved. Not that he’s said as much to her yet. But he felt like he was getting close to being able to let those words out. Until then he’d make sure to claim her in all the ways she’d  let him.

 

The thought had his lips quirking into a wicked little smirk. And when it threatened to grow into an actual smile he hid it in the skin under his cheek. Gently kissing Drummer’s smooth skin to distract himself from more intense feelings that were starting to bubble up in his chest. Of course the dragging of his beard against that same sensitive skin drew his lady love’s attention from where she’d thrown her arm over her eyes as she recovered. Martin watched her peek out from under her arm to look at him over the creamy expanse of her naked body.

 

Lord did he love the sight. Not just the gentle curve of her stomach stretched out into the perfect canvas for him to paint with kisses and biting nips, or the softness of her rosy tipped breasts. No, what he loved the most was the brilliant flush to her cheeks and admiring gaze in her eyes, both put there by her hunger and longing for him. Feelings that were echoed in him for his Drummer. His Sweetheart. His Love.

 

Martin met her eyes and held them. He smiled broadly against her skin when she gulped and bit her lip. He raised an eyebrow in question, was she ready to continue? A little crease formed between her brows as she considered it. She brought her hand up to run through her hair as she weighed whether or not she was ready to continue.

 

Not wanting to push, the Rowdy watched and waited as she made her decision.

 

His Sweetheart swallowed again, and he watched the movement of her throat with a little longing. But he pushed his want down until it wasn’t a distraction. The night was about Drummer and not him. Not that he wasn’t enjoying himself immensely. And when she flopped her head back with her arm over her eyes again, bottom lip between her teeth and the slightest tipping of her hips, he knew that she was ready to keep going. But he needed,  and wanted, her to be clear about what she asking for.

 

There would be no questions about continuing between them, even when she whined at his inaction. She got a rough nip to the inside of her left knee in punishment. He needed the word and he wasn’t going to budge on that.

 

She sat up on her elbows at his gentle reprimand, clearly frustrated. The look she gave him would have him second guessing himself at any other time. But not now. He knew she was going to be experiencing a lot once they started up again and the chances of an attack were getting higher and higher as the night went on without her coming. He wasn’t going to chance it.

 

So he just met the glare and gave her a look of his own.

 

A growl ripped itself out her throat, a little rougher than usual. He’d had her screaming earlier and it had done her throat no favors. “Fine,” she huffed when she flopped back onto the bed, arms limp at her sides. Jaw hard, she ground out, “Yes.”

 

The reaction in her lover was immediate.

 

As tempting as it was to dig right in, Martin knew he’d have to work up to that now that she was as sensitive as she was. So he dragged his beard roughly against the inside of her thigh making her sigh and squirm at the sensation. And for the next few minutes he kept up that level of attention, careful not to push too far.

 

Running his fingers up her thigh only to stop short of were she was swollen and wet from the previous hours of attention he’d paid her. Nipping at the skin where her thigh and hip met and sucking gentle bruises here. Kissing her public bone where her little patch of hair started and nuzzling his nose down to just above where she was most sensitive and aching for him to touch. It all had her squirming and gasping, just on the edge of begging so very quickly. But it was when he drew back just far enough to blow a warm stream of air on her clit, that she shouted out in need and bucked her hips up. So desperate to get any friction where she needed it most that she wound her fingers into his hair to keep him in place so he couldn’t pull away.

 

Luckily Martin had been prepared, to an extent, and let her do it without much of a fight. But he did have to try stifle the bark of laughter that threatened to spill out his lips as she ground her needy slit against his face. He had underestimated how extreme her reaction would be and it left him a little punch drunk and proud of himself.

 

After several desperate seconds of her trying to control the situation Martin deftly gripped his Sweetheart’s hips and pinned them to the soft bed beneath them. When she fought him, he growled menacingly and nipped at her belly. The order to be good clear, even through the needy haze that had fallen over her. She groaned, unhappy to have to stop.

 

As she began to unwind her finger from his hair Martin grunted in displeasure. He rather enjoyed the feeling of her fingers gripping so desperately at him. He figured he’d let her keep them there as long as she didn’t try and take control again. “Keep’em,” he rasped as he looked up at her from between her legs.

 

Her head was tipped back, eyes screwed shut and lip between her teeth as she tried to deal with how intense everything was already. So, she couldn’t see the way his eye gleamed with hunger. He’d done so little and she was already so close. He could taste it in the air when he breathed in and he was suddenly starving. When the gentle tugging of his hair was back he breathed in ever so softly, pulling just a taste of her into him.

 

The effect of even that small pull of energy was intense.

 

His Sweetheart howled, nerves alight. Her hips fought his grip and Martin was surprised at how difficult it was to keep her pinned. Surprised enough to cut off his tasting for fear that it would to be too much for her too soon. But that didn’t seem to sit well with his Love and she yanked at his hair in retaliation.  

 

The pull on his hair was sharp and it sent shivers down his spine, adding to the heat already pooling there. He fought the urge to give in. It would be so easy to just pull her down to the edge of the bed and fill her up like she wanted. Like he really really wanted.

 

But Martin fought with himself and the tension singing through his body. He was really regretting keeping his jeans on as his cock pressed painfully against the zipper. Letting go of Drummer was not an option so he would have deal with the discomfort. It helped ground him as he struggled to get himself under control.

 

When he felt more in control he took stock of the situation.

 

Under his hands, Drummer had gone limp. With the feeding cut off her frustration was short lived. She was panting heavily, her head tipped to the side as she caught her breath. Her fingers were twitching pleasantly against his scalp and it made him shiver. It was quickly getting to be too much, for them both.

 

So the only real option Martin saw was to keep going and pray that she’d come before his need overwhelmed his resolve. One last check in was made, him nipping at her thigh to get her attention. When he had it he simply asked, “Yes?”

 

Her voice was broken and rough but the “God Yes,” she gave him was music to his ears. With her permission given, he grasped her around the hips and roughly brought her to his mouth. There was no more going slow and soft. He was going to fucking devour her until she came screaming his name.

 

The first thing he did when he had his Drummer where he wanted her, was run his tongue broadly over her swollen and over-sensitive clit. Finally giving her what she been wanting so badly. Used to the gentle teasing he’d been giving her all night, she was completely unprepared for such direct stimulation. The second his rough tongue met her heated flesh she gasped and any other sound she tried to make caught in her throat.  

 

The way her fingers in his hair tightened painfully as she arched off the bed was enough to make Martin growl. Which sent vibrations directly into his Sweetheart’s body as he made a seal around her clit and sucked. The shocked yelp she made at the combination of sensations would have made Martin smile if he hadn’t been so preoccupied.

 

He just managed to keep her hips pinned as they tried to buck and grind against his mouth. He was still not ready to let her have that freedom yet.

 

Her breaths were coming in quick hard gasps when he stopped, letting her catch her breath. With the stimulation gone her body sagged back down to the bed. She idly started to scratch at his scalp and down his neck, sending more shivers down his spine and bringing him closer to the breaking point. So he continued his torment and began to lathe his tongue against her while he sucked, though he did ease back on how strongly he did it this time. But not by much.

 

The change had her legs drawing up and her heels pressing into his neck, a good sign that she was close. Not that he needed that to know. He could taste with both of his senses, how close she was getting. The moans would start soon and then the begging.

 

Right on cue, his Sweetheart let loose a moan that seemed to come from the very heart of her. Long and desperate, it faded into a pained whine as Martin doubled down and started to wildly flick at the swollen nub under his tongue. His grip on her hips slipped a little to let her grind against him, just enough to let him know exactly where she needed him most. Following her wordless instruction he continued on, his eyes trailing up the watch how she tipped her head back gasped in delight. The sight of her leaving him breathless and fighting for his control even more than before.

 

Martin groaned, fighting the urge to give in and take her, exactly like she had just started to beg him for.

 

Leading with a moan his Drummer begged, “Please Martin, I can’t. I need-”

 

He cut her off by taking her in his mouth again and sucking before grinding his tongue against her until she nearly screamed. He eased off immediately but kept up is his attention as she writhed against his chin. She’d be raw and sore later but she was so desperate to be filled her body didn’t care, it just wanted the pressure against where she craved it most. And at this point Martin was more than willing to let her. She was fast approaching her tipping point and he wanted to watch her fall apart before he took her.

 

His eyes fluttered shut as the taste of her, against his tongue and in his mind, shifted just enough to let him know she was there, a second later her voice rang out, frantic. “Oh God. I can’t. I can’t,” she babbled. “Pleeeease. I need it.I’m so empty.” she whined and she fought to breath past her begging. “God Martin, I need something. ANYTHING,” she screamed at him her whole body trembling as she stalled at her peak.

 

This was the point that he usually used his fingers or climbed up her body to slide himself into her. There was just something about being full, of feeling that _delicious stretch_ , as she called it, that was integral to getting her off. But getting her there without it was the whole point of the night and he’d be damned if he got this close to his goal to give in. Even though it was fucking tempting with the way she was begging and whining for him.

 

A flash of inspiration came over him and he pulled his head out from between his Love’s thighs. She didn’t appreciate that and growled at him until she saw he was shifting up onto his knees and fumbling with his fly. Her grateful moan was premature of course.

 

Pulling himself free of his pants he hissed. Just the cool air in the room was intense on his overheated and throbbing cock. He wasn’t going to last very long but it would be worth the torment.

 

Free and more than ready, he pulled Drummer flush to him, her hips resting against his thighs as he pushed his flushed cock against her. But not in. He fought back a groan at the feeling. And Oh Lord, the sight was just as overwhelming as the delicious slide against her. The wetness of her made every pass over where she was open and ready, so very easy and tempting. He tipped his head back and groaned.

 

And she whined and begged as she tried to get him to shift enough to give her what she needed. “Maaaaartin, God. Please.” Her whine cut out as he roughly ground the head of his cock against her clit. “Oh Christ. Fuck me already.” It was not a request. A sure sign that her frustration was beginning to verge on too much as she hung on the edge. Needing the right stimulation to give her the release she longed for. And Martin knew exactly what would get her there. So on the next slide against that deliciously slick flesh, he pushed just slightly into where she needed him and she gasped, breath stalling as he teased her with the promise of him. The effect was immediate.

 

Her body seized up as she started come and Martin gripped her hip with his free hand to keep her where she was. Not wanting to lose the contact as well as not wanting her to jerk in his hold and take him before he was ready. And though the feel of her pulsing just past where he pressed against her was damnably tempting, he waited. He was panting just as hard as Drummer and it had gotten hard to swallow. He wanted her so bad and he was so close to giving in. And just as he thought he was going to lose it, warm hands gripped the backs of his thighs bringing his attention down to his lover.

 

Her eyes were wet glassy and soft as she gasped, still in the throws of her orgasm. When she was able to focus on him she bit her lip before whispering a quiet “Please.”

 

She didn’t have to ask again.

 

It was so easy to push into her, his Drummer was more than ready for him after hours of teasing. She was so soft and warm and so, so wet. It was almost all he could focus on. Almost. The feeling of her still twitching and pulsing through the last of her orgasm was amazing. The way her fingers dug into the back of his thighs through his jeans as he thrust deeper into her was grounding for a few moments but all too soon his own orgasm was on him.

 

Falling forward onto his hands, nearly folding his Drummer in half, he let himself go.

 

She cried out as he ground into her hard, pulling another wave of ecstasy that kept her coming. It was his signal to feed. And Lord did he feed. He was a little rougher than he intended but she didn’t complain as he fed. And as he continued to drive into her, chasing his own ecstasy, her hands gripped his shoulders tight and slid around his neck to pull him close. He buried his face into her neck and kept breathing her in as deeply as possible during those last few desperate thrusts until he was tipping over the edge.

 

He’d stopped feeding the second the wave of euphoria had started and as they both came down he felt sated and content.

 

And he could taste the same from Drummer even if there was a heavy amount of exhaustion mixed in. Which was not surprising, all things considered. After carefully pulling out and rearranging her into a more comfortable position he checked in. Wanting to make sure his Drummer was fine after such an intense night.

 

“You good Drummer?” he asked the drowsing young woman as he smoothed the hair out of her face.

 

She gave him a slightly goofy smile and huffed. “Yeah,” she said, after having to clear her throat, “I’m good. Sleepy.” She pulled on his arm. “Sleep with me.”

 

He just smiled and kissed her forehead. “In a minute Sweetheart. Wanna clean us up a bit.”

 

She pouted, but let him go. “Fine.” She giggled a little before reaching up to tug on his beard. “Your face is a mess.”

 

He took hold of her hand and  playfully nipped at her fingers. “Who’s fault is that?” he asked as he cocked a brow at her.

 

She gave him a mock insulted look and pushed him away when he tried to kiss her. “It’s your fault. You’re the one that thought this whole mess up,” she pointed out to him.

 

“Yes. But you wanted to try. So...” he trailed off daring her to try and argue with him further.   

 

“Ugh. Fine. Whatever. Go wash your face and come to bed. I’m tired.” She huffed and settled herself back down into the bed with more force than she needed.

 

Letting out an amused sound at her minor tantrum, Martin got up and made his way to the connected bathroom to clean up, striping off his pants as he went. When he got the the door he kicked them off and looked back at his Drummer.

 

She was watching him. Her face soft with affection and something else. Something stronger. And he looked right back at her with the same something shining in his eyes. Neither of them had gotten there yet, but soon they’d both be ready to say those words.

 

Not quite yet. But soon. And Martin was looking forward to it.


End file.
